noradsantafandomcom-20200216-history
NORAD Tracks Santa Videos - 2002 to 2003 - Full Video Clips
Santa Cam and Related Videos for NORAD Tracks Santa The NORAD Tracks Santa website Videos webpage is updated, generally each hour, to show a Santa Cam video of a CGI-rendered Santa flying over major cities in the different time zones where it is midnight. The videos feature a voiceover, that is typically done by NORAD staff, explaining Santa's location with facts about Santa and the country and city which Santa has just visited. Celebrity voiceovers have also been done over the years. For the London Santa Cam video, British celebrity and television presenter Jonathan Ross did the voiceover for 2005 thru 2007 and the former Beatle star Ringo Starr was an honorary Santa Tracker and voiceover for London in 2003 and 2004. Paul Harvey was also an honorary Santa Tracker and did the voiceover for the St. Louis, Missouri Santa Cam in 2003. In 2002, Aaron Carter was an honorary Santa Tracker and provided voice updates about Santa's whereabouts as he helped NORAD track Santa's progress on Christmas Eve in 2002. The Santa Cam locations announced by Aaron Carter for the 2002 NORAD Tracks Santa season were: 1) Auckland, New Zealand, 2) Athens,Greece, and 3) Colorado Springs. The locations of some of the Santa Cam videos have changed over the years. Until 2009 onward, generally 24 to 25 Santa Cam videos were posted at the NORAD Tracks Santa website's Videos webpage. Under each year is a table of locations of the Santa Cam videos posted for that year at the NORAD Tracks Santa website's Videos webpage with links to the Santa Cam video clips (where available). Then each year has a comment on which Santa Cam video locations changed (additions, updates, and deletions) from the prior year. 2003 The new Santa Cam video for 2003 was for London which replaced the Santa Cam video for Stonehenge, England. In 2003, the Santa Cam video for Machu Picchu in Peru replaced the 2002 Santa Cam video for Rio de Janeiro, Brazil and 2) the Santa Cam video for Mid-Atlantic and passing Lajes do Pico in the Azores replaced the 2002 Santa Cam video for San Francisco, California. 2002 New first-time Santa Cam videos for 2002 were: 1) Auckland, New Zealand, 2) Moscow, Russia, 3) Athens, Greece, 4) Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, 5) Washington, D.C., 6) St. Louis, Missouri, 7) Reindeer Lake in Canada, 8) San Francisco, California, and 9) Seattle, Washington. A Santa Cam video for 2002 shows Santa at both the International Space Station (ISS) and passing the Egyptian Pyramids of Giza, instead of just the International Space Station (ISS) as in the 1999 - 2001 Santa Cam videos. The Santa Cam video for Auckland, New Zealand replaced the 1999 - 2001 Santa Cam videos showing the satellite view of Santa flying over Fiji. The Santa Cam video for Moscow, Russia replaced the 1999 - 2001 Santa Cam videos showing the satellite view of Finland. The Santa Cam video for Athens, Greece replaced the 1999 - 2001 Santa Cam videos showing the satellite view of Santa flying over the Philippine Sea. The Santa Cam video for Moscow, Russia the 1999 - 2001 Santa Cam videos for Athens, Greece. The Santa Cam video for Philadelphia, Pennsylvania replaced the the 1999 - 2001 Santa Cam videos for New York City, New York. The Santa Cam video for Washington, D.C. replaced the the 1999 - 2001 Santa Cam videos for the CF-18's being scrambled in Eastern Canada. The Santa Cam video for St. Louis, Missouri replaced the the 1999 - 2001 Santa Cam videos for for Chicago, Illinois. The Santa Cam video for San Francisco, California replaced the the 1999 - 2001 Santa Cam videos for the Grand Canyon, Arizona. The Santa Cam video for Seattle, Washington replaced the the 1999 - 2001 Santa Cam videos for the Petronas Twin Towers, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. References